


Get away

by orphan_account



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Most of this poem doesn't even rhyme, but I wasn't focusing on that when I wrote it so shut up:)





	Get away

Sometimes I realize what it is like

how I actually feel

Why do I have to be the rock

of someone I don't want to see

 

Leaving stains on me

pinching needles

I've never felt shivers like this

in my arms, beetles

 

What a reaction

not a fast-beating heart

but he had hope

and I let him down

I was strong

to let him go; no more

 

Such passion

what a good one

always so cheerful

but something she hides

shocked was when I knew

"don't worry", I said

"I'll be here"

Why did I say that? 

She caused so much trouble in time

left me torn

 

She's got a beautiful face

one I don't wanna see more

but what choice do I have

they would know my reasons

 

I didn't think I'd cry like this

it feels like a realization

bucket of cold water falling

like it was my imagination

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this poem doesn't even rhyme, but I wasn't focusing on that when I wrote it so shut up 
> 
> :)


End file.
